


The Sweet Pain of Anticipation

by threerings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Cock Rings, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Victor Nikiforov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Topping from the Bottom, heavy on porn light on feelings, no pain infliction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: Yuuri has been plotting something.  It involves a chair, rope, and a dildo.  Victor has no idea what he's in for.





	The Sweet Pain of Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> "We need the sweet pain of anticipation to tell us we are really alive."  
> -Albert Camus
> 
> A spontaneous bit of smut (ok, a LOT of smut) that didn't fit into my ongoing WIP. Conveniently just in time for Yuri on Ice Kink Week.

“Can we do things my way tonight?” asked Yuuri, breaking their kiss and looking down at Victor from his perch on his lap. Victor shifted his weight on the couch, gripping his fiancé’s hip more securely.

“Hmm, don’t we always?” Victor responded, a sly smile on his lips. Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him. He reached up and grabbed a handful of Victor’s silver hair, yanking his head back. Victor gasped, not prepared for the sting. Tears prickled his eyes even as his a rush of blood filled his cock. 

“Now Vitya,” said Yuuri calmly. “You know how hard I try to give you what you want.” He punctuated his sentence with a kiss to Victor’s exposed throat. Victor nodded eagerly, hissing at the feeling this produced as he pulled against his lover’s hand. 

Yuuri brought his free hand up under Victor’s raised chin, gripping his throat lightly, thumb tracing his bottom lip. He pulled Victor’s head to the left by his hair and lowered his mouth to bite the exposed juncture of neck and shoulder. Victor moaned and Yuuri sucked harder, alternating between teeth and suction until Victor was squirming desperately beneath him. When Victor’s cries had almost become sobs, Yuuri removed his mouth from the sore, bruised flesh and let go of Victor’s hair all at once. 

The sudden cessation of stimulation left Victor reeling, blinking furiously as he tried to focus his vision on the man straddling him. Once he managed it, he saw Yuuri looking at him with an expression that sent a bolt of lightening straight to Victor’s cock. It was a combination of fondness and superiority that Victor had come to associate with the most incredible sexual experiences of his life. Victor still marveled at Yuuri’s relish of control, at the way the other man could take him methodically to pieces while still making Victor feel cared for and loved. And he was so incredibly hot while he did it. 

Yuuri didn’t let Victor indulge in gazing worshipfully at him for very long though. He reached between their bodies and grasped Victor’s rock hard erection through his jeans. Victor winced and Yuuri smiled. 

“I see I have your attention,” he purred.

“Always,” groaned Victor. Yuuri smiled and looked a bit more like the fiance Victor spent most of his days with for a moment. He bent forward and kissed Victor’s lips, tenderly. Victor darted out his tongue to lick at the other man’s lips, grateful in that moment for the affection. Yuuri treating him roughly made his blood sing but he still craved reassurance. 

Yuuri pulled back. “I have something I’ve been thinking about. I need to get some things ready. Will you wait here?” Victor nodded eagerly. Yuuri smiled and squeezed his cock again. 

“I don’t want you to get bored...and I want you just as hard when I come back, ok?” he ordered in a sweet tone. Victor’s eyes widened and he nodded again. Yuuri slid backwards, lowering himself smoothly to the floor. He knelt on the rug and pressed Victor’s knees open wider, as wide as they would go. He leaned between his knees and reached for the waistband of Victor’s jeans. Victor’s mind was flooded with possibilities of what Yuuri was up to, and he had no idea what to expect. He very much hoped he was about to feel his lover’s mouth on his cock. 

Yuuri popped open the top button and then very gently lowered the zipper over the bulge of Victor’s erection. He reached inside the fly and through the opening in his boxer briefs to pull out his cock into the cool air. Victor bit his bottom lip at the combined sensations of Yuuri’s hand freeing him from the tightness of his pants and the coolness of the air. To his dismay Yuuri released him and stood up. Victor whimpered a little, silently begging Yuuri with his eyes. 

Yuri smiled down at him. “You can touch yourself, but only enough to stay hard. Understand?” Victor whimpered again, shutting his eyes and clenching his hands into fists to keep from reaching for Yuuri. 

“Understand?” Yuuri repeated, his voice going steely. Victor’s eyes snapped open and he nodded hastily. Yuuri stroked a hand through Victor’s hair gently. “Good boy.” Victor leaned into the caress until the hand was withdrawn. Yuuri left the room then, heading to their bedroom and leaving Victor alone on the couch with his cock bared to the air of the living room. 

Victor stared around their St. Petersburg apartment aimlessly. The changes since Yuuri had moved in here with him were subtle, but somehow made all the difference. Little bits of Yuuri here and there, in his backpack near the front door, some Japanese cookware in the kitchen, his team jacket tossed over a chair. 

Victor turned his attention back to his body. As much as his cock ached to be touched, he also liked the idea of not touching himself at all. At proving himself to Yuuri, showing him he would stay hard just because his lover demanded it. Just from anticipation. 

Victor closed his eyes and tried to imagine what Yuuri was up to in the bedroom. He heard muffled sounds that could be anything. A drawer opening and being shut. Then he heard the bedroom door open behind him and Yuuri step out.

“Just need to get something,” he called as he headed towards the kitchen. Now _that_ was intriguing. What was Yuuri getting? Food? Something edible he was planning to lick of Victor’s body maybe? Mmm, whipped cream? Or maybe he’d make Victor lick it off Yuuri’s body. Oh, Victor could definitely do that. 

But then he heard a chair being pulled out from the table in their dining nook and Yuuri came back into view, carrying one of their dining chairs awkwardly through the kitchen. He grinned at Victor as he headed back to the bedroom. Victor heard the door shut again.

Ok, so, a chair was involved. Well, that could mean anything. Was it for Victor or Yuuri to sit on? He strained his ears to see if he could hear any more of the preparations. He thought he heard the sound of the chair against the wood floor, but nothing further.

He looked back to his lap. He had gotten a bit distracted, so he brought his hand to his cock and stroked himself lightly. He let his eyes close and pictured Yuuri watching him, pictured himself putting on a show. He pulled back his foreskin and circled the head of his cock with a finger and then traced down the sensitive underside. Just the lightest of teasing touches, enough to stiffen himself back to readiness. 

He started when he heard the door open behind him again, eyes flying open and hand falling from his erection. He heard Yuuri’s footsteps approach the couch slowly, sensed when he stopped just behind Victor’s shoulder. 

“Have you been good?” came Yuuri’s voice from above him, low and teasing. Victor looked up at him, spreading his legs wide to make sure the other man had a good view.  
“Yes,” he answered, voice a bit hoarse. “I barely touched myself at all.” 

“Hmm, and you look _very hard,_ ” said Yuuri before bending down to kiss Victor upside down. Victor strained upward, wanting to deepen the kiss, but Yuuri danced backwards, keeping it gentle and brief. 

“Ok,” said Yuuri, straightening back up. “Stand up and take off your clothes.” Victor’s breath caught but he hurried to comply. He turned around to face Yuuri before stripping off his shirt and pushing his jeans down to his ankles. He pulled off his briefs and stepped out of them and his jeans before returning his eyes to Yuuri’s face. Yuuri’s eyes traced down Victor’s body and he could almost feel the touch of them across his skin. 

“Follow me.” Yuuri turned and headed to the bedroom and Victor followed eagerly. Yuuri held the door open and waved Victor inside. Once through the doorway Victor saw the wooden chair to one side of the bed. It was facing the more open part of the room at the foot of the bed. The more interesting part was that there were ropes tied to the legs of the chair, secured with sturdy knots. Victor licked his lips in anticipation. 

Yuuri shut the door behind him and Victor turned to look at his fiance, awaiting instructions. Yuuri met his eyes, but remained expressionless for a few moments. The anticipation rose higher in Victor’s chest.

“Lay down on the bed, face down.” It wasn’t what Victor had expected to hear. He’d thought Yuuri would have him sit in the chair, would tie him to it and then...well it would probably end with Yuuri riding him. But now… Yuuri cleared his throat and Victor started. Yuuri raised an eyebrow and he moved quickly to the bed.

He settled on his front, his hard cock pressed into his stomach, his face turned towards Yuuri. Yuuri came to stand next to the bed and his hand stroked Victor’s lower back and across his right buttock. 

“Spread your legs,” Yuuri instructed. Victor did so, scooting his whole body a little more to the center of the bed to be able to move his legs as wide as possible. He heard Yuuri pick up something from the dresser and then the bed dipped with his weight. 

Yuuri’s weight settled in between Victor’s legs and then a hand pet his ass again. Victor’s muscles tensed and his hips jerked into the mattress. He still had no idea what Yuuri intended, but he didn’t care at all. He wanted it, whatever it was. His breath caught as he heard the distinct sound of a bottle of lube opening. He heard the wet sound of lube squeezed out and clenched his ass in anticipation of the touch of it against him.

It took a few seconds longer than he thought but then one of Yuuri’s fingers pressed between his cheeks and against his asshole. The lube was body temperature and Yuuri spread it all around the rim, darting back and forth to tease Victor. Victor moaned and pressed back against him, eager. Yuuri pressed his finger in then, the lube ensuring it slid in smoothly. Victor showed his appreciation with a long moan. 

He wished he was on his knees so he could press back, but flat on the bed like this all he could really do is take what Yuuri gave him. Yuuri moved his finger in and out several times before quickly moving on to two fingers. This time when he pressed in he went more slowly, and there was a bit of a burn before the ring of muscle relaxed further. But they were used to this by now and pretty quickly Yuuri was fucking into him smoothly with both fingers. 

“You like, that, don’t you Vitya?” Victor groaned in answer. “What do you want me to do to you, Vitya?” 

Victor whimpered. “Ah, please! Please!” he begged. 

“Please what?” Yuuri crooked his fingers then, pressing into Victor’s prostate. Victor cried out. “I can’t know what you want if you don’t tell me.”

“Oh god, god. Please, please fuck me. Please anything.” Victor was trembling now from not being able to properly move. 

“Hmm,” said Yuuri, pulling his fingers completely out of Victor. Victor sobbed at the loss, but he heard the pop of the bottle again. He prayed Yuuri was getting ready to fuck him, god, he wanted his cock. But what he felt pressing against him a moment later was Yuuri’s fingers again. There was more lube on them as they pressed back. Ah, this time it was three fingers, and that was the first time Victor really felt a deep stretch that edged a little into pain. Yuuri didn’t often bother with a third finger before penetration and the fact that he did today made Victor’s stomach flutter. Yuuri’s fingers eased slowly in and out, his body adjusting to the fullness. When the movement was starting to feel easy, Yuuri pulled out and his weight shifted.

“Shut your eyes,” he instructed as he stood up from the bed. Victor did, letting his hips tilt back and forth to give himself a little stimulation on his cock. He heard Yuuri moving around the room and some noises of him moving things around. There was a strange rubbery sound of suction and then once again the sound of the lube opening and closing. 

“Ok, you can open your eyes and stand up,” said Yuuri. Victor did, getting carefully to his feet, feeling a little lightheaded. He turned to the far side of the bed where Yuuri was standing near the wooden chair.

And...on the chair...Victor’s breath became shallow and his mouth fell open. On the chair was a large, realistic dildo, already glistening with lube. A wave of arousal passed through him, knowing what was coming for him. This was...new, and different. He’d never even seen that toy before. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri’s voice brought his attention back to his lover’s face. Yuuri’s voice was firm, but his eyes were a little uncertain. What he saw in Victor’s face must have reassured him, though, because he smiled just a little. “Come here,” he said, and his voice was brusque. 

Victor moved towards the chair, nearly stumbling over his own feet a couple of times. He stopped when he was a pace away from the chair, looking to Yuuri for guidance. 

“Turn around, stand at the front of the chair.” Victor followed the instructions, moving until the seat of the chair pressed into the back of his calves. Yuuri moved to stand in front of him, close, but not touching. “Ok, give me your hands.” Victor did and Yuuri gripped his hands firmly, their eyes meeting. “I want you to lower yourself onto the dildo. Hold onto my hands to steady yourself, ok?”

Victor’s eyed widened and he nodded. He twisted his head around to look behind him and started to sit. It was awkward lowering himself slowly and when he felt the wet, blunt end of the dildo touch his ass he wasn’t sure it was going to work. He pulled a hand free from Yuuri’s and reached behind him to point the pliant phallus in the right direction. When he pressed down against the tip, it felt huge and he was sure it wasn’t going to go in. He pressed against it harder, though, and it suddenly slid inside, causing him to gasp and reach his hand back to Yuuri for balance. 

His ass burned around the invasion, the circumference of the dildo definitely larger than anything he was used to. His thigh muscles shook and started burning from holding himself up and he was gripping Yuuri’s hands _hard._

“Are you ok?” asked Yuuri, face concerned. Victor nodded his head jerkily, letting himself drop a little further. The head of the dildo opened him up deliciously and he moaned. “You can stand back up for a minute if you need too,” offered Yuuri, still worried. Victor shook his head, knowing he was almost there. 

Victor eased himself down a little more, his legs starting to really vibrate. He took a deep breath and let himself drop all the way down. He hit the base of the dildo with a wet smack, and a jolt of combined pleasure and pain shot up his spine. A shout ripped its way out of his throat and he threw his arms up in front of him, dragging Yuuri closer as he did. He was digging his fingers into the other man’s hands but he couldn’t let go. His entire lower half was shaking and the muscles of his ass spasmed around the toy. 

“Vitya, Vitya!? Are you alright?” Yuuri was looking frantic where he stood over him, craning his neck to see Victor’s face. Victor managed to release his grasp, letting his hands fall to his thighs as he continued to breathe. Yuuri placed hands on either side of Victor’s face and made him meet his gaze. “Say something, Vitya.”

“’m fine,” managed Victor. Yuuri searched his face intently. 

“Yeah?” he asked shakily.

“Yeah. Yeah. Really. Fine.” Yuuri blew out a breath. 

“I thought maybe...I broke you.”

Victor chuckled a bit, softly. “Not yet,” he said. He squirmed a bit on the chair, testing out his position. This naturally caused him to gasp as the dildo shifted inside him. It seemed to be firmly stuck to the chair. 

“Is it ok?” asked Yuuri. 

“Yeah, no, it feels great, actually.” Victor smiled up at him.

“Good.” Yuuri smiled back. “Do you think...you can stay like that for a while?” Victor’s breath caught. He’d completely forgotten the ropes tied to the chair. _Oh._

“Umm, I guess?” Yuuri looked at him closely for a moment. 

“Hold my hands again,” he commanded. Victor did. “Fuck yourself on it.” Victor’s body shuddered involuntarily. “Up and down, come on,” Yuuri continued.

Victor was worried more about his legs and less about his ass, but he swallowed and pulled on Yuuri’s arms to rise up as far as he felt he could. Yuuri helped, using his own strength to anchor him. Victor lowered himself down quickly, but didn’t let himself fall. He moaned as he did, the toy filling him so completely. Yuuri was pulling up on his arms again so he gathered himself and lifted up again, before plunging back down. He started to move back up but Yuuri dropped his hands and placed one hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

“That’s enough,” he said. “Everything still ok?”

“Mmm, yeah, it feels great.” He looked up at Yuuri from under hooded eyelids. Yuuri smiled at him fondly and brushed a strand of hair off his forehead. He bent down to kiss Victor, and Victor moaned into his mouth, moving himself enough for the toy to set off a spark of sensation. Yuuri stood back up. 

“Ok, I’m going to tie you now, ok?” Victor nodded. He liked being restrained, quite a lot, but at the moment what he most wanted was for Yuuri to touch his cock, or at least let him fuck himself more. “You know your safe word?”

“Red.”

“And if you feel any problems from the ropes I want you to tell me, ok?”

“Ok.” Yuuri had moved behind the chair. 

“Give me your arms.” Victor did, and Yuuri pulled them behind the back of the chair. He positioned Victor’s arms so his hands gripped each opposite forearm. He checked that Victor was comfortable and his shoulders weren’t pulled back too far. Then he started winding soft cotton ropes around his wrists and forearms. At Victor’s request Yuuri had done research into shibari style rope bondage, enough for some basic ties. Secretly Victor hoped his lover would one day wind him up in elaborate harnesses as well, but he didn’t want to push. Though considering his current predicament, maybe Yuuri was ready for more extreme scenes.

After a few minutes he felt Yuuri feeding the ends of the rope through the openings in the back of the wooden chair, tying his arms to the chair. He started to feel a little more apprehensive knowing he wouldn’t be able to move from the chair anytime soon. 

Yuuri tied the last knots and shifted his position, kneeling now on the left side of the chair. He placed a kiss against the top of Victor’s thigh. “Bring your left foot back.”

Victor didn’t understand him at first. His feet were planted firmly on the floor, supporting him. Yuuri placed a hand on Victor’s ankle, pushing it back. He moved it back under the seat of the chair until Victor’s toes were the only parts of his feet touching the floor and then passed a rope around his ankle. He passed the rope several times around his ankle, creating a firm and comfortable cuff which was tied off to the left rear leg of the chair. 

Victor’s heart was pounding in his chest. He soon realized Yuuri was moving to his right side. “And now the right, Vitya.” Victor trembled, but slid his right foot back under the chair as well. Now almost all his weight was resting on the seat of the chair, the base of the dildo pressing harder against his ass, seeming to spread him wide. He almost felt he could topple over any moment, though he was actually firmly held in place. The chair was wide and sturdy and the legs flared out a bit, so it wasn’t going over anytime soon. Yuuri finished tying his right ankle and then came back to stand in front of Victor. 

“How’s that feel?” Victor’s mouth gaped a bit, trying to find words. His eyes were wide and Yuuri’s expression grew concerned. He cupped Victor’s face in one hand. “Vitya, you ok?”

Victor nodded, feeling calmed by Yuuri’s touch and the eye contact. He forced his breathing to even out and nuzzled into Yuuri’s hand. 

“Can you tell me how you’re feeling?” Yuuri asked. Yuuri knew Victor had a hard time talking when he was in an intense submissive situation. Victor licked his lips and tried to find words.

“It’s very...vulnerable,” he said finally. 

“We can stop, if you want?” Victor shook his head. “Does anything hurt?” Victor thought about it and moved his limbs a little. The only places that ached at all were his cock where it jutted up hard in front of his belly, and his ass where it stretched open against the base of the toy. He shook his head again.

“Just my cock,” he said, shooting Yuuri a sly look from under his lashes. Yuuri’s mouth twisted up. 

“Oh, really,” he purred. “Well I might have something for that.” Victor found himself nodding eagerly. “You have to wait a second, though,” Yuuri continued, turning and walking to the dresser where the bottle of lube was sitting. He picked up something Victor couldn’t see from it’s surface, along with the bottle. 

He came back and knelt on one knee in front of Victor. He revealed what he was holding: a black rubber cock ring. Victor’s eyes widened, wondering what this meant for his immediate future. Yuuri coated the ring in some lube before placing it onto the head of Victor’s cock. As he started working the ring down Victor let out a sob. Yuuri’s hands on his cock felt so good, as did the slippery ring moving down. But it wasn’t the kind of stimulation he was craving. 

Yuuri settled the ring into place at the base of Victor’s cock. They’d used this ring before, but only a couple of times. It fit him well, tight enough to let him feel it, not tight enough to be painful or difficult to take on or off. It didn’t stop him from coming completely but it did make him last longer. Wearing it again reminded Victor of the last time he’d worn it, when he’d fucked Yuuri for a ridiculously long time, through two orgasms, while the other man sobbed and fell completely to pieces under him. 

And now he was kneeling in front of Victor looking at Victor’s increasingly red and throbbing cock smugly. “Please,” Victor begged. He was not too good to beg, and he knew it. He would beg until he was hoarse for Yuuri if he had to.

Yuuri must have taken pity on him because he circled Victor’s cock with one hand and pumped him, three times. It felt _amazing_ and Victor was suddenly concerned about the stability of the chair all over again because he was straining so far forward, wanting more of Yuuri’s touch. But Yuuri released him and stood up quickly, ignoring Victor’s complaining whine. 

Victor leaned back against the chair with a huff of frustration. Yuuri was looking at him speculatively. Victor looked back, pleading as hard as he could with his eyes. 

“Let’s see how much you can move like that. Can you fuck yourself at all?” Victor groaned and wasn’t even sure if it was a complaint or not. 

He shifted around a bit, feeling out how much he could shift his limbs. He pressed his toes strongly against the floor to try to give himself leverage, but the angle of his bent legs was too much to let him push. Likewise he couldn’t grip the chair with his arms to pull himself up. The most he could do was shift himself very slightly up and back, less than an inch of movement. Arching his back could shift the angle of the toy a bit, making it press slightly against his prostate. He moaned at that, but it was really only enough to tease. He relaxed in defeat finally and shook his head. 

“Poor Vitya,” teased Yuuri. Then he turned his back on Victor and walked to the far side of the room. He reached for the black exercise mat rolled up in the corner and brought it back to the open floor space in front of the bed. Victor watched him hungrily as he spread the mat on the floor. He was disappointed that Yuuri seemed to deliberately place the mat out of reach of the chair. Whatever the other man had in mind, it didn’t seem to involved actually _touching_ Victor. Victor whimpered a bit, causing Yuuri to shoot him a look over his shoulder. 

Yuuri turned, amused expression on his face, and very slowly stripped off his T-shirt. Victor bit his lip from his longing to touch that exposed skin. And then Yuuri turned back to the mat and positioned himself at one end. He bent slowly at the waist until he was able to place his hands flat against the mat. He walked his hands away from his body until he formed an acute angle, then dropped his hips low into a smooth curved arch.

Victor whined again. Yuuri ignored him, continuing to stretch himself in a series of lunges. Victor grew more frustrated. “What are you doing?” he finally asked.

Yuuri paused where he was in a split and looked at him, his face all innocence. “I’m stretching.”

Victor growled in his throat. “I can see that. What about me?” 

Yuuri smiled devilishly. “You’re sitting there and waiting for me.” Victor groaned, pulling at his bonds uselessly. His strain against the toy made his ass burn a little which made him hiss out loud. His cock only throbbed harder. Yuuri turned back to the mat, seemingly unmoved by Victor’s plight. 

Victor shifted back against the chair and tried tilting his hips at various angles. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to find stimulation or relief from it. He burned with a trace of humiliation at being ignored, left with his ass stretched open, lubricant slowly dripping out of him, unable to relax from the constant shift of the toy inside him. His balls ached as well and he wondered if it was entirely safe to be this hard for this long without any stimulation. His untouched cock was flushed a darker red, beads of moisture running down it sporadically. 

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he pleaded. Yuuri didn’t acknowledge him where he was currently bent over one leg in a hurdler’s stretch. “Please, please, Yuuri. Please, I can’t...I need you.” 

Yuuri shot him a look then. “I could gag you, you know.” The casual tone froze Victor’s chest. He _knew_ Yuuri was playing with him, trying to frustrate him. Part of Victor thrilled at it, but part of him felt hurt. He took a few deep breaths. 

“Please...” he whispered. Yuuri’s eyes widened at that and he moved from his stretching pose to a more relaxed sitting position. 

“You want me to come over there?” he asked in a deep tone. 

Victor nodded frantically. “Yes.”

“You want me to climb onto you and ride that cock?” Yuuri was on his knees, leaning slightly towards Victor, one of his hands hovering near the waist of his loose pants. 

Victor moaned. “God, yes, please, Yuuri.” Yuuri smiled at him and stood up, walking slowly towards him. 

He stopped right next to Victor so that Victor had an excellent view of his abs. Slowly, Yuuri slid the elastic waist of his pants down, letting them fall around his ankles. Victor licked his lips at the sight of Yuuri’s cock, which was semi-hard. He opened his mouth and stretched his neck towards the other man to show his willingness. 

Yuuri cupped his cheek with one hand and stroked along his jaw. He traced along Victor’s bottom lip with his thumb before pressing it into his open mouth. Victor obediently sucked at the thumb, moaning. He felt his cock throb in time with the movement of Yuuri’s thumb in and out of his mouth.

Yuuri pulled his hand back and replaced it with his cock, now almost fully erect. Victor took his length into his mouth greedily, loving the feel of it on his tongue, the way he could feel Yuuri getting harder against his lips. He hummed and moaned around the intrusion, using his tongue to stroke the underside. Yuuri stroked Victor’s hair back from his face and made a noise of pleasure, moving a little closer to let Victor take him more deeply.

Victor took his cock into his mouth until he felt the head hit the back of his throat. Yuuri gasped a bit at that and his hips jerked. Victor breathed through his nose desperately and continued the movements of his head. Yuuri’s hands stilled him, gripping his hair. Then Yuuri started thrusting into him, fucking into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat repeatedly. Victor struggled to take it, not to gag and to get enough air around Yuuri’s thick cock but after several thrusts tears had sprung to the corners of his eyes and he jerked his head back. Yuuri pulled out and Victor gasped for air. Yuuri’s grip in his hair tightened, pulling his head back into position before he thrust into him again. Victor did his best to go still and compliant and relax his throat, but his lungs still burned and he felt a tear fall down the side of his nose. 

This time Yuuri pulled back after a handful of thrusts into his throat, letting Victor take a few deep breaths before plunging back inside. Victor could only take a couple of thrusts this time before he was gagging and Yuuri pulled out and released his grip on his hair. As Victor gasped for air, Yuuri bent to pick up something from the floor and then laid himself down on the bed to Victor’s left. 

Victor’s cheeks were damp from tears and his chin with saliva. The desire to wipe it away made him strain against the bonds around his wrists, to no avail. He watched as Yuuri spread his legs open on the bed, stroking his cock a couple of times. Victor swallowed, hoping this wasn’t meant to be another prolonged bout of teasing. 

But then he saw what Yuuri held in his other hand: the lube. He flicked open the lid and coated his right hand in a good amount of the slippery fluid, before bringing his fingers to his opening. As Victor watched, Yuuri penetrated himself with a finger, moaning softly. Victor’s ass clenched around the dildo in sympathy and he tried to shift himself on it as much as he could. Yuuri quickly added a second finger, working them in and out and moaning loudly for Victor’s benefit. Victor’s cock twitched with anticipation. When Yuuri added a third finger he couldn’t hold back his moan. Thankfully Yuuri’s movements were quick, no longer playing a tease. As soon as he had three fingers moving smoothly in and out he removed them and stood.

He went down on one knee next to the chair and Victor didn’t understand what he was doing until he felt a hand on his ankle. He heard the metallic sound of scissors and then Yuuri was pulling his leg forwards. He’d cut through the rope at the leg of the chair, letting Victor have free motion once more. Pins and needles broke out in his foot as he placed it flat against the floor and he moaned. Yuuri cut through the bonds on his other side and Victor moved his other leg forward. He pressed both feet against the floor, his muscles singing at being allowed into a different position. It also lifted him a little up the shaft of the toy, awakening new pleasurable sensations in his ass. Yuuri stood next to the chair looked down at him, watching him to gauge his readiness to continue.

Victor bit his lip in eagerness and shifted his hips forward to try to give Yuuri the best access to his cock. This caused the toy to stretch him further open, but he hardly cared about that now. It was his cock that ached the most. Yuuri swung one of his legs over Victor’s lap and straddled him face to face. He reached down and stroked Victor’s cock, spreading the lube on his hand along it’s length. Victor clamped his jaw and groaned at the touch. 

Carefully, Yuuri lowered himself, using his hand to position Victor at his entrance before pressing him inside. Yuuri hissed at the penetration and Victor gave a strangled gasp. Everything in him was screaming that he needed to _thrust_ , to fuck, but he couldn’t. Even without the bonds on his ankles he could only shift himself slightly, the dildo firmly suctioned to the chair and not allowing him any forward movement. So he bit harder into his lip and let Yuuri lower himself onto his cock. 

The pleasure of finally, finally having his cock surrounded was almost torture after so long. When Yuuri was finally seated all the way on Victor’s lap he let his mouth fall open and gave a sob, his hips jerking several times without his conscious control. Yuuri lifted himself up a few inches and let himself fall back then repeated the motion several times, drawing several more sobs from Victor’s chest. There were real tears falling steadily down his face but Victor couldn’t even care that he probably looked a mess. Yuuri grasped his head in both hands and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue into Victor’s mouth as he thrust himself up and down again. Yuuri gripped at Victor’s shoulders as he broke the kiss, then lifted his hips to start riding Victor in earnest. 

Victor was completely beside himself then, not sure what noises he was making, so consumed by the feeling of Yuuri’s hot, tight ass moving against his swollen, aching cock, the shift of the toy in him as his hips moved back and forth, the strain of the ropes against his wrists and forearms and he strained against them. The chair creaked under them as they thrashed against each other. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Victor became aware that was his own voice, words drawn out of him with each thrust of Yuuri against him. “Fuck, don’t, stop, fuck, please. Don’t, stop, please,” he begged, Yuuri seeming to get the message as he increased his speed, slapping harder down against Victor’s thighs. Victor knew he would have come long ago if he wasn’t still wearing the cock ring. He could feel himself so incredibly close but just barely held back by the pressure at the base of his cock. He focused on moving his hips in time with Yuuri, trying to get as much movement on the dildo as he could. He needed to come, he was desperate. He was pretty sure if he didn’t come he was going to end up doing some kind of horrible damage to himself. And still he hovered just at the edge of the abyss.  
He was sobbing with frustration, choking on it. He pressed his heels hard into the floor, thrusting as much as possible upward, feeling the burn in his stretched rim but unable to control his movements. The movements of the toy inside him were just barely brushing against the spot where he wanted it. Every thrust felt like it might be the last, might be the one that broke him, sent him tumbling over that edge. 

And finally, finally, one of them was. Yuuri thrust down on him as Victor thrust up and he was spilling, a full-throated scream ripping loose from his chest. Yuuri didn’t slow, riding him through the waves of orgasm as Victor spilled and spilled, his supply of semen seeming endless. He gasped for air, his body shuddering and jerking. The toy burned in his ass as he pulled and pressed himself against it.

Slowly, slowly, he started to come down. Yuuri had stilled, though Victor was still mostly hard inside him. Victor was gulping at the air, shudders running through his entire body, the muscles of his ass clenching rhythmically around the unforgiving dildo. Yuuri’s hands were stroking down his chest and upper arms, soothing. Slowly Victor settled back into his body and gained control of himself. 

After a minute Yuuri lifted himself up enough to let Victor’s softening cock slide from his body. He sat back on his lap, still rubbing soothingly with his hands. Victor belatedly realized Yuuri was still hard against his belly. Yuuri leaned into him and then kissed him, tasting him slowly, their tongues intertwining. Eventually Yuuri pulled back. He brushed a hand over Victor’s face, wiping away the tracks of tears. Victor was deeply grateful for it. He wanted to say something but words felt wholly alien to him at the moment and he gave up.

“Do you need your hands free?” asked Yuuri softly. Victor nodded, wanting so desperately to hold his lover. Yuuri stood up and swung his leg over Victor. He knelt and retrieved the scissors, using them to cut the rope from the chair, which left Victor’s hands still bound together. Yuuri started unwinding the complicated pattern, slowly freeing him. When the bonds were finally loose, Victor pulled his arms forward, groaning at the feeling of blood rushing back into them and the strain of his muscles ease. He rubbed at his forearms briskly. 

Yuuri was standing next to the chair again, which gave Victor a great view of his erection. Yuuri’s hand went to Victor’s hair, stroking it lightly. “I could fuck your mouth some more. Or I could help you up and fuck your ass. Which would you prefer?”

It wasn’t even a competition. Despite how loose and stretched and slightly sore he felt, Victor craved his fiance’s cock in his ass. “My ass, please.” Yuuri smiled and took Victor’s hands to pull him up. 

Victor flexed his legs carefully, moving slowly to pull himself up. The slide of the toy from him made him groan. He felt both well-used and unfulfilled. When he lifted enough for the toy to pop free he felt the muscle of his rim clench and spasm with the sudden emptiness. He stood on very shaky legs, Yuuri steadying him and guiding him to the bed, where he let himself fall forward bonelessly. 

Yuuri gave a soft chuckle and stepped to the edge of the mattress between Victor’s spread legs. He cupped both globes of Victor’s ass with his hands, massaging gently. That made Victor moan, the movement sending sparks of sensation up his spine. It also caused the sheets under him to rub on his sensitized cock in a way that wasn’t too pleasant. Victor leaned to his left to get his hand under himself. He drew the rubber ring up and off his soft dick and tossed it aside. 

When he was done Yuuri pressed him back into the bed before bending over him and placing a gentle kiss at the base of Victor’s spine. He then worked his way lower, kissing down Victor’s left buttock before spreading his cheeks wide. Victor squirmed under his gaze, the cool air hitting his sensitized hole. Yuuri pressed his face between his cheeks and Victor felt his tongue probe him gently. 

Victor whimpered at that. Yuuri’s tongue pressed inside easily, fluttering against the sides and making the muscles flex. Victor’s whimpers became ragged moans and Yuuri pressed his tongue more deeply inside, penetrating as far as he could. It felt incredible and Victor lifted his hips to press back into him as Yuuri slowly tongue-fucked him. Yuuri moved back for a moment and grabbed Victor’s hips to pull him up to his knees before diving back in to continue licking into him. 

Victor couldn’t stop moaning because it just felt so damn good. It was totally unlike any sensation he’d felt before because he was so loose Yuuri was able to penetrate him completely with his tongue. It felt deliciously filthy: wet and mobile and muscular. He wasn’t surprised to feel himself getting hard again. 

After a time, Yuuri sat back with a gasp and pressed two fingers in place of his tongue. They slid in easily and he thrust a couple times before pulling back out. 

“You seem ready,” he commented, a hint of a question in his voice. 

“Yuuri, I was ready an _hour ago_ ,” whined Victor. “Please fuck me already.” Yuuri didn’t respond, but moved to kneel closer behind him. Victor felt the press of Yuuri’s cock against his opening and then it slid inside smoothly. Yuuri brought both hands to grip Victor’s hips firmly and then he thrust hard to sheath himself completely in his ass. Victor shouted, his hips jerking forward automatically, but Yuuri held tight and didn’t let him pull away. 

He held on until Victor stopped bucking and then withdrew almost completely and then once again fucked into him with force. Victor cried out. Yuuri stopped once he was fully inside and Victor tried to get him moving by pulling away, but Yuuri didn’t let him. Victor finally let his head fall to the mattress, propping himself on his elbows. Only then did Yuuri start moving within him, shorter and faster strokes at last. He shifted angles until he was brushing Victor’s prostate with each thrust and Victor gasped each time he did. He knew he could come just from this, felt himself edging towards it already. 

But Yuuri wasn’t taking things slow, not after all the build-up to this point, and thankfully he reached forward around Victor’s hip to grasp his sticky cock and pump him in time with his thrusts. Victor lost himself in the feeling of being pounded into and stroked off at once, driving his hips back onto Yuuri’s cock and forward into his hand.

Victor wasn’t sure how long it was that he floated in that space of frantic movement. He became aware of Yuuri’s breath against the back of his neck, that Yuuri was whispering to him. “Come on, Vitya, come on...” and it was _that_ that drove him over the edge. He gave a hoarse cry as he spilled over Yuuri’s hand, hips jerking back hard against his lover. Yuuri’s moved his hand from Victor’s cock to his hip and then he was pounding even harder into his lover, who collapsed on his face and savored the feeling of Yuuri past all restraint. 

Yuuri shuddered and cried out in orgasm before letting his upper body fall across Victor’s back. Victor gave him a moment to catch his breath before moving his hips to the side and letting Yuuri sink to the mattress in an only slightly controlled fall. He gathered his lover in his arms and Yuuri met him with an open-mouthed kiss that went on until he had to pull back to gasp for more air. Yuuri caught one of Victor’s wrists where it was pressed between them and examined the pattern of rope marks on it. He rubbed at the skin.

“Are you ok? Anything hurt?” Victor smiled. 

“I’m fine.”

“I need to take the rope off your ankles.” Victor huffed a laugh.

“Oh. Right. I completely forgot those were there.” He thought he’d felt something around his ankles, but somehow it hadn’t penetrated his mind he was still wrapped in thick cuffs of rope. The weight of them now felt obvious. 

“Really?” asked Yuuri, amused.

“I was a little distracted by the overwhelming need to have your cock in my ass.”

“Oh, well, I guess it’s understandable then.” Yuuri leaned forward and kissed him again, sweetly, taking his time. Victor luxuriated in it, stretching his sore limbs and then wrapping them around as much of Yuuri as he could. Yuuri snuggled into him, not breaking the kiss. Victor felt a lassitude creep through his body as his muscles finally relaxed.

He knew he was a mess, covered in come and lube and sweat and rope. He vaguely worried what the sheets of the bed were going to look like once they finally got up. He’d make Yuuri change them, he decided. But...later. 

Their kiss finally ended when Victor’s exhausted relaxation reached the point he felt even moving his lips was too much effort. Yuuri sat up, Victor’s arms falling limply away from him. “You need anything?” he asked softly. “Water?”

Victor hummed agreement. Water would be perfect. That was the only thing he even vaguely desired. Yuuri disappeared and Victor let his eyes close until he felt the bed dip next to him again.

“Here, sit up a drink this.” Victor groaned. He definitely didn’t want water enough to sit up for it. “Come on, Vitya,” urged Yuuri, pulling at one of Victor’s shoulders. Victor grumbled but rolled onto his stomach and sat up on his elbows enough to sip at the glass Yuuri held to his lips. The water was cold and tasted amazing and Victor downed half the glass easily. When he was done he collapsed back down into the mattress face first. Yuuri snorted a laugh. 

Victor was vaguely aware of the sounds of his fiancé moving around the room, cleaning up, going into the bathroom. Victor must have dozed off then, because he the next thing he new Yuuri was sitting next to him again and stroking his back.  
“Vitya,” he called softly.

“Mmm.”

“Vitya, don’t you want to clean up?”

“Uh-uh.”

“Vitya, I drew you a bath. With one of those fancy bath bombs you love. It’s hot. Doesn’t that sound good?” Victor considered. As he came more awake he noticed he was starting to feel gross. Fluids had dried on his skin and the sheet under him was a sticky mess. 

“Fine,” he mumbled and let Yuuri help him up and into the bathroom. Once he lowered himself in the large tub he felt very grateful for having such a wonderful lover. He reached up to Yuuri where he stood next to the tub. “You, too. Come in.”

Yuuri smiled fondly and stepped into the tub, settling between Victor’s legs and against his chest. Victor wrapped his arms around him.

“I might go back to sleep like this,” he said, his eyes slipping closed.

“I’ll keep you from drowning,” assured Yuuri. 

“Good.” Victor traced small circles into Yuuri’s belly with one hand, letting the heat sink into his bones.

“Did you like it?” asked Yuuri softly.

“Hmm? Oh, you mean the sex?” Victor opened his eyes to look down at the top of Yuuri’s head.

“The sex. The chair. Everything?” Victor smiled. 

“Silly question. It was amazing.” He planted a kiss on Yuuri’s hair to reassure him. “I’m going to have to get you back, though.”

He could hear the smile in Yuuri’s voice when he replied, “I’ll look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment. I can't get enough of them. And check out my other works, including my ongoing fluffy, smutty WIP. 
> 
> And then come bother me on [Tumblr.](http://kimthreerings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
